The Last Moment
by Xx-Starduster-xX
Summary: This is a one-shot capturing what happened after the end of Dawn of the Dragon.  It is kinda sad, so you might not wanna read it, but I hope you do.  Please read and review.  Rated T for violence and some gore.   It is unlike my other stories


__**One thing for sure this story was very hard for me to write, it was going to be a longer one, but I decided to just end it soon so it can be a one shot. Oh, B.T.W. all you who are still waiting for Family Ties to be updated, I'm hoping to have that in by the end of the week...IF no more hindrances arrive. I also want to quickly thank all those for still hanging on with me even though I've been a terrible pain. You know who you are. Now, onwards to the story. (I have a tendency to babble on and on ;P )**...

* * *

><p>Cynder didn't know what to say, she was alive! She dove up and looked at her surroundings. Everything was green, lush—beautiful! For a few seconds she forgot about Spyro. She ran to a river and looked into the waters. Her reflection smiled back at her. She leaped up in joy and span around. Her silver blade on her tail shone as it whipped through the air. She stretched her wings and decided to look for Spyro. Ducking this way and running that way, she searched for her purple hero without luck.<p>

"Where are you Spyro!" She called softly, hoping he would answer. But nothing stirred besides a cracking of dry leaves behind her. Cynder opened her eyes as wide as saucepans and dug her claws in the ground.

"Boo!" Something roared in a loud voice and Cynder shot in the sky with fright. She dashed around and saw Spyro rolling in the grass with laughter. Cynder shot down and tackled him. Soon Cynder managed to get on top of Spyro and their eyes clashed together. Her deep green eyes stared into Spyro's light purple eyes. Love overflowed between the two dragons. Spyro slowly got up and nuzzled Cynder, she giggled and nuzzled him back.

"We're alive!" Cynder whispered.

"I know," Spyro looked into the sky before continuing. "And no one knows!"

"Isn't it great!" Cynder smiled in delight.

"What do you mean?" Spyro looked over his shoulder at the black dragoness behind him. Cynder stepped to Spyro's side and grinned.

"Just me and you, and this whole little island!" She explained. Spyro gave her a curious look.

"Island?" He asked.

"Come with me!" Cynder joyfully tugged him after her. She jumped in the air with Spyro following and soared higher and higher. Just as they were almost touching the clouds Cynder stopped and beckoned Spyro to look down. Spyro did and his jaw dropped. The world was together, but thousands of 'islands' were in the air. It looked amazing. Like the world was surrounded by the Floating Islands, and it was, sorta. Spyro and Cynder were on the highest of them all, a beautiful sight. The sun gently peered through the thick clouds and the blue sky was hidden by white mist.

"Spyro, can we have that island?" Cynder asked as she pointed toward the land mass.

"I don't see why not!" Spyro grinned as he bent down and soared back to land. Cynder playfully followed, getting ahead of him when they neared the ground. Cynder circled around Spyro before shooting off. Thus a new age begun.

* * *

><p>Spyro stretched himself lazily. He yawned twice before attempting to get off his bed.<p>

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" A yellow dragonfly laughed.

"Go away, Sparx!" Spyro mumbled, the early mornings was the time that Spyro wished he didn't invite Sparx to live with him. It was a few months since he and Cynder found out about this large island with a spring, sunshine, and rain. The two dragons had transported sheep up and now they were totally independent of the world below. Spyro and Cynder lived on the top island, which they earned, and lots of different tribes of dragons chose other islands to live on. Shadow dragons lived directly below them, Ice dragons lived on the coldest islands because no one else wanted to, Electricity dragons lived on the far side of the world by the sunrise. Also the Fire dragon lived on the islands that use to be near the core of the world, being very hot. The Earth dragons lived nearest to their world. Warfang was filled with mixed dragons both living and working there. This city held the biggest market, schools, libraries and just about anything! The moles and cheetahs lived here too, but also in Avalar and lots of other places the dragons left when leaving for an island.

"The early bird catches the worm!" Sparx said in a wise voice.

"The second mouse gets the cheese!" Spyro answered throwing his pillow over his head.

"Fine, just don't come running to me when I eat all your breakfast!" Sparx said playfully as he left Spyro's room. This got Spyro leaping up and galloping to the kitchen. Now Sparx decided to try his luck on waking Cynder. Spyro almost finished his roasted sheep—it was cooking all through the night over red hot coals to make it tastier—when a shout was heard from Cynder's room.

"You ought to be called a talkative-fly, not a dragonfly! Go away and let me sleep!" Cynder yelled. Needless to say Sparx was out that room in a matter of seconds.

"What's up with your evil girlfriend?" Sparx muttered.

"She is not evil!" Spyro hissed.

"But she is your girlfriend!" Sparx added playfully. Spyro gave a wistful face. Sparx held his breath, he knew he said something wrong.

"Come on, you two used to be as thick as...mud!" He commented grinning.

"Even mud thins when enough water is applied." Spyro replied sorrowfully. Cynder came out her bedroom and all eyes turned to her.

"What?" She asked innocently flicking her head sideways.

"Nothing, Cynder." Spyro whispered his eyes turned toward the floor.

"I got to go to Warfang, see ya guys later!" She smiled leaving her breakfast untouched as she flew into the sky outside.

"I think there is someone else." Spyro said tearfully. Sparx put his hands on his hips.

"Then go and beat him up and earn Cynder back!" He commented ignorantly.

"She might not be, and even if she is I don't know who it is!" Spyro said pushing the plate of food away from himself. Sparx eyed it.

"You are going to eat that right?" He questioned.

"Yes, later." Spyro said, Sparx's smile dropped.

"You can follow her!" Sparx yawn stretching his arms behind his head, still eying the food. Spyro tilted his head, he was deep in thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pry into Cynder's life, but he had to know!

"Can you?" Spyro asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Shucks, I don't know. Following my brother's girlfriend seems kinda weird..." Sparx mumbled while scratching behind his antennae.

"What's new?" Spyro whispered.

"Pardon?" Sparx said an edge of anger in his voice.

"Never mind, please Sparx!" Spyro begged. Sparx considered this for a moment.

"Okay, next time she leaves I'll follow...If I remember." Sparx grinned.

"Thanks, Sparx!" Spyro returned the grin.

* * *

><p>Cynder turned the page of the ancient book she was reading. The dust made her nose tingle and her eyes water, but she didn't care. The words on some pages had disappeared and the letters were tiny. She groaned, she was losing hope.<p>

"What's a beautiful dragon like you doing here?" A deep voice echoed. Cynder giggled.

"Oh, I dunno, bored I guess." She winked, looking up. Her green eyes met with the brown eyes of Shockwave. Shockwave was a masculine electricity dragon that had yellow scales, with blue wings and underbelly. He was often chatty and friendly. Most of the female dragons in Warfang swooned at the sight of him, but his time was absorbed with talking to Cynder. He sat down next to her.

"If you need entertainment I'm a call away...maybe even closer." He put his head close to hers. Cynder playfully pushed him away.

"I really need to get this done. I'm so close I can feel it!" Cynder sighed.

"Four eyes are better than two," said the silver tongued Shockwave. His eyes danced merrily and his mouth widened to a pleasurable smile.

"Hmm, that does sound desirable." Cynder smiled. "But don't you slow me down!" She demanded, putting on a serious face. Shockwave humbly nodded. Inside he was rejoicing, a chance to spend time with Cynder—alone—held many possibilities.

* * *

><p>Spyro was counting his sheep. Twenty ewes, twelve rams and three dozen lambs. Plenty of stock until next year. He sighed and calculated how many gems he would need until he could get those herbs that Cynder wanted. It was a farm life he lived, and it was all for Cynder. The black dragoness forbid him to fight anymore, especially after they both almost died. Now here was Spyro counting this and that while Cynder was enjoying herself down at Warfang, or wherever she went. Sparx flew in.<p>

"Hey bro! I still think you shouldn't be counting livestock, you should be down there saving lives!" Sparx called crossing his arms. His voice was tinted with annoyance. Spyro sighed and turned around to face the dragonfly.

"It is what Cynder wants..." He frowned. Sparx did the same.

"Yeah, well, about that..." Sparx groaned and his arms fell to his sides. Spyro's eyes became big, and he started to sweat, what was his brother talking about now?

"What do you mean 'about that'?" Spyro gasped. He noticed that he was holding his breath while Sparx was talking.

"Dude, I sorta stalked her down in Warfang after I saw her talking to some yellow dragon. Apparently his name is Shockwave, and he is supposed to be good with the ladies." Sparx flew up to Spyro's face. "Cynder went back with him to the library."

"What?" Spyro's heart stopped beating. "Which library?" Spyro's voice was waxed with determination and rage.

"In the oldest one, it looks kinda creepy..." Sparx saw Spyro was about to leave.

"Whoa! You aren't going in there, he is huge and looks really, really strong!" Sparx yelled after him. Spyro stopped and looked back.

"You with me or not?" He asked simply.

"Of course! I'll...um...cheer for you!" Sparx shouted raising his fist then following the purple dragon to Warfang. Spyro nimbly touched the ground and looked around. His eyes were fierce, everyone stepped out his way, they seemed to know Spyro was looking for Cynder. He galloped to the doors, ignoring the shouts around him.

"Hey, you're mad! Shockwave is going to beat the living daylights out of you!" One called.

"He is the stronger version of you, even when you attacked Malefor, you're going to die!" Another shouted. Spyro ignored all these attempts to persuade him to leave, he loved Cynder and he would not lose her without a fight. One dragon even ventured to grab Spyro.

"Dude, he is like stronger than you, the only way you can beat him is your elements, and you can run out of energy real quick that way, so don't waste your chances!" He whispered the advice. Spyro nodded and opened the doors. He wearily looked to his left then right, searching for Shockwave. Then he saw it, they were both shoulder to shoulder talking to each other and reading together.

"Get away from her!" Spyro called, baring his teeth. A loud echo of laughter erupted from the electricity dragon. Cynder just stared in disbelief.

"If you want her so badly you'll have to earn her!" Came the calm reply. Cynder's mind raced, _What is this, the stone ages, are they really going to fight over me? I got to stop them..._ Before she got a chance to do anything Spyro lunged at Shockwave and knocked him off balance.

"Go, Spyro! Go, Spyro! Go, Go Go!" Sparx started shouting. Cynder glared at him, so he shut up. Cynder's frightened eyes turned to the scene before her. Spyro was growling at Shockwave, the electricity dragon was doing the same. Cynder never liked Shockwave, she only saw him as a friend, but now Spyro seemed to think otherwise. . . .

Spyro was swishing his tale side to side ready to dive if given the chance. Shockwave copied his movements exactly. A whole ten seconds passed before Spyro acted. He dove for Shockwave's neck, but the electricity dragon turned around and Spyro swung into his iron hard shoulder. The purple dragon lay stunned there for a split second, but that was all the yellow dragon needed. Shockwave curled his tail around Spyro's neck and sent a huge electric shock running through his body. Spyro's eyes filled with pain as his opponents sent yet another wave through him. Spyro couldn't let it repeat. Spyro gathered his strength and sent a wave of fire into Shockwave's direction. A yelp of pain told Spyro Shockwave was hit. Spyro then lunged into Shockwave's side and the battle for balance pursued. Shockwave started to win and Spyro felt his legs almost collapsing.

"_... the only way you can beat him is your element...don't waste your chances!" _The memory flashed through Spyro's mind, and he bared his teeth and as quick as lightening he swung his head around and bit into Shockwave's neck and at the same time as his teeth sunk into the electricity dragon's flesh he let out a wave of fire. Shockwave yelp in pain as his scales were burnt into ash and his flesh shriveled. He tried to pull away, but Spyro's jaw was locked as a crocodile seizes its prey. Shockwave then tried to strike Spyro with his tail, but Spyro saw and blocked it with his own tail blade, Shockwave squeezed his eyes shut with pain as Spyro's blade hit his tail. Spyro then changed his fire into ice. Shockwave gasped in pain and cold and numbness. Finally he could take it no longer and he brought his hind legs against Spyro's chest and push backwards, making Spyro have to step back and him fly the opposite way. Shockwave felt his neck being ripped into pieces as his flesh was torn in half because of Spyro's teeth. Blood streamed down his neck and his ash burnt scales were stained deep red. Spyro got up, his mouth full of Shockwave's blood. Cynder grimaced and Sparx was dumb struck for the first time in his life. Spyro spat the blood out his mouth and once again bared his now reddened teeth. Shockwave slowly and painfully got up, his legs strong but his mind weak. Cynder tried to run in and stop what she knew would happen, but five dragon's held her back. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned her head around and shut her eyes. A tear slowly ran down her cheek and fell to the ground, she couldn't watch. The other dragons were all watching with interest, some even were placing bets who they thought would win. Some said Shockwave would fight until he was dead, other's said he wouldn't get a chance to even step forwards without Spyro killing him, everyone, though, was uncertain. Spyro tapped his claws in rhythm and Shockwave was slowly swishing his tail from side to side. Everyone held their breath, this was the moment. Sparx held his breath and Cynder was still looking away, Spyro was watching for a sign, any sign. Shockwave was breathing heavily and his neck was still bleeding badly and his tail had a deep wound in it, blood pooled around him as if it was a pond. Adrenalin rushed through both dragons at the same moment, and they both dove towards each other. Spyro saw Shockwave and he gasped, Shockwave saw Spyro diving for him and his mind froze, both dragons thought that the other one was stronger than he was really and they both thought that a blow together would give the other the upper hand. Spyro dove to the ground and rolled out the way, jumping to his feet within a second, Shockwave lifted his wings and dropped straight to the ground. Once again both dragons had no advantage. These two dragons glared at each other for about thirty seconds, then Spyro saw Shockwave look away for just a second. Spyro dove for him, but the electricity dragon was one step ahead of him, he bared down his horns and Spyro dove right into the trap. There was a gasp from the looker ons, Cynder turned and looked, Shockwave was pulling Spyro up with his horns that were now embedded in the purple dragon's great golden chest. Cynder screamed, but no one took notice, no one breathed, everything was silent, but Shockwave's heavily breathing, even Spyro did not utter a word. Sparx kicked into action and raced up to Shockwave, but before he could do anything, Spyro's eyes opened and he pushed his hind legs against Shockwave's head and freed himself from the horns and before he hit the ground he blew an earth bullet at the stunned dragon and then he crashed to the hard, tiled, ground. He had his air knocked out and his chest had two deep wounds, the blood slowly oozed out and Spyro shut his eyes as blood started to pour out his mouth, he sighed, then silence, pure silence. Shockwave's body lay in a heap on the other side of the library, clumps of earth shattered around him, blood was stained everywhere, some books were burnt, the carpet under the table was thick with blood and earth pieces. Everyone was shocked and surprised, half the group ran to Spyro, one quarter stayed, and the other quarter, along with Cynder, ran to Shockwave. They rolled him over so that they could check for a pulse. Cynder gasped, there was none, Shockwave, that bright, intelligent, kind dragon was dead. Cynder slowly walked away, she turned her head and looked at Spyro, something inside her broke, she started to sweat. This dragon loved her enough to kill for her, the thought was frightening. She walked toward the group and peered over their shoulders. Some turned to her, their faces filled with sorrow. Cynder's heart stopped beating and her jaw dropped.

"_No...it can't be...NO!" _Cynder thought. Someone stepped up and patted her on her shoulder.

"He loved you enough to fight for you, and kill for you, such a thing is rare." Then the dragon dropped her head and whispered, "Spyro died for you." At that moment Cynder's heart broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't scream or shout at me...just review your complaints. :P Hehee, I was going to have this story progress longer by making Spyro survive and then Cynder tells him the real reason she was in the library and everything is fixed up then Spyro would have met Ember and yeah, I decided against a longer story. Oh, I have a couple other one shots and was wondering if anyone wanted me to put them on? Just a thought, because one shots are so much easier than loooooong stories. ;) Oh and I've decided to post Lived To Fight Another Day on here one chapter a week or so...thanks for the idea, you know who you are. :D Now, onwards to read any reviews you might leave on here. XD <strong>

Starduster the dragoness


End file.
